dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Noah
Noah is a minor character featured in the third Dark Parables game, Rise of the Snow Queen. He serves as the Fairytale Detective's guide through the Swiss Alps and his son, Kai, was one of the missing village children. Noah is not based on a particular fairytale character. Appearance and Personality Noah is an older gentleman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a heavy, fur-lined parka and is a well-prepared guide of the Alps. He is a kind and friendly man, eager to help others and do what is right. He's not afraid to risk his own safety for the better of others, especially when it comes to his own son. History Noah's life before the events of Rise of the Snow Queen is largely unknown except that he is a descendant of artisan woodsmen and had a son, Kai, whom he dearly loved. When the Snow Queen kidnapped all the village children (including Kai) in search of the new Golden Child, the Fairytale Detective was sent to the Swiss Alps to investigate and Noah was assigned as her guide. Taking her to the edge of the Snowfall Kingdom, Noah asked her for a favor: to find Kai and bring him safely back. To Noah's delight, the Detective was able to bring Kai back via the Snow Queen's mirror portal and the two embraced. Grateful for the return of his son, Noah offered to help the Detective rescue the other children from their prison in the palace. With the Detective's light navigation from the top of the Observatory tower, Noah was able to pinpoint the structure and rounded the children into his carriage. Before he left, Noah gave the Detective his family axe so she could use it to cut the magic vines blocking the way to the Summer Garden. With the Detective's defeat of the False Mirror, Noah returned home with his son Kai where he presumably lives to this day. It is unknown if Noah is aware of his son's fate as the new Guardian at the Edge of The World. Relationships * Unnamed father * Unnamed wife * Kai (son) * Fairytale Detective (ally) Trivia * The name Noah is Hebrew for "rest, repose". Quotes Quotes by Noah * "No one knows what's on the other side of the pass - it's snowed over all year round." * "This is a photo of my son, Kai. Although he is a bright and resourceful boy, he, too, disappeared in the snowstorm. If you see him, please bring him back to me." * "Oh, Kai! You had me so worried. I was afraid I'd never see you again." * "We are the descendants of artisan woodsmen. This powerful ax was handed down to me by my father." Quotes about Noah * "The two children are now safe with my guide, Noah." - Fairytale Detective Gallery Character= noah riding.jpg|Noah Driving the Carriage noah3.jpg|Noah at the Base noah1.jpg|Noah Gives Us a Photo Noah kai 1.jpg|Noah and Kai Reunite Noah kai 2.jpg|Noah and Kai Embrace Noah kai 3.jpg|Noah and Kai, Safe and Sound Noah_outside_the_chapel.jpg|Noah outside the Chapel noah4.jpg|Noah Follows the Light Noah_in_chamber_holding_children.jpg|Noah in the Chamber holding the Children noah2.jpg|Noah helps save the children Noah_holds_axe.jpg|Noah gives the Detective his family axe |-|Other images= noah_by_cellar_fcp.jpg|Noah concept art Noah_in_briefing.jpg|Noah featured in the Detective's briefing Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Fathers Category:Rise of the Snow Queen